Coffee
by Clio S.S
Summary: A little thing written by Stokrot (Chapter 1) and me (Chapter 2) back in 2011. Keith and Matsuka after Epilogue. Please, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a very popular café. It was situated far from the city centre and its most crowded places, with only a primary school and a small park where they played football every weekend in its nearest vicinity. He would perhaps never have found it, if not for a stroke of luck.

He rested his chin on his palm, his gaze locked on the view outside. It was raining, and there were people with colourful umbrellas walking down the street. Just like during their first visit here…

He furrowed his brow. That afternoon they had been coming back with Jomy and Sam after a match, when they had been caught in a downpour. They had found shelter here, and since the coffee was pretty good, they sometimes dropped in here together, but usually Keith came alone.

Quite to his surprise he had discovered that he actually liked coffee. There was something obscurely familiar in its intense aroma and specific taste, something warm and familiar, and…

Homelike?

He sighed softly, twirling a plastic spoon in his fingers. Nonsense. Seriously, someone like him should not give in to such irrational explanations that easily. In this case it was undoubtedly about the essential oils that coffee beans contained and their influence on his sense of smell. Especially since sixteen year old Keith Anyan hardly ever drank coffee in his life. And most certainly not at his family home…

A car went down the street, its lights reflected in raindrops streaming down the window. Keith watched them shimmering: they looked like stars, a sight that also made him long for… something.

He looked away from the window, tapping on the table with the end of his spoon. Recently, he kept catching himself on reacting in ways he wasn't used to; after all, he always perceived the world in a rational manner. One thing he was sure of, however - it all had started when…

When he had met Jomy.

He rested his forehead on his folded hands. Jomy Marcus Shin. The boy Keith knew against all logic, though he hadn't even known about his existence. When they had met for the first time that day, they had both been unable to keep their tears from flowing, although they had had no idea why.

Keith closed his eyes. He remembered what he had felt back then - felt, not understood - that this meeting could not have been a mere coincidence. That once they had both been a part of something extremely important, in which they had played the key roles - and it was not important if they had been friends or enemies back then. What really mattered was that they could just live now, no matter what had happened in the past.

Keith's heart skipped a beat, when he thought of it. He remembered that when he had realized it for the first time, the world, though still the same, had suddenly seemed more precious to him. It was hard to explain in a rational manner, but the lines had turned sharper, the colours more vivid, the sounds deeper. Everything seemed more real and more full of life, and yet…

And yet, at the same time, he had this inexplicable feeling that something was lacking. Before, until meeting Jomy had awakened the part of him that was aware of the past even if didn't remember it, he had never felt this way. He had led an ordinary teen life with its typical problems, and there had been no place for being carried away by emotions. Now, however, he felt it all the more: the lack of something important, yet unclear, that made his own world almost painfully incomplete. Just like a puzzle without the final piece, necessary to give a meaning to it.

He managed a lopsided smile (maintaining a healthy distance from himself was also something relatively new to him). Who would have thought: him, the always logical and analytic Keith Anyan and such irrational musings! Still, no matter how he looked at it, this strange emptiness still existed, waiting to be filled.

And here, in this remote café, it was filled with a smell.

Keith let his hands drop to the table, before picking up the spoon once again. He could barely believe it himself, but it certainly felt this way. Whenever he came here, the omnipresent smell of coffee seemed to take shape, and sometimes Keith could almost see its form out of the corner of his eye. Yet every time he tried to take a closer look, the smell dissolved into a logical, rational and scientific mixture of furans, diffused in the air.

He straightened up in his seat, and stole a glance at his watch. All these thinking only intensified his desire for a coffee. Actually, he had been waiting quite lon-...

'Your coffee, sir. Please, be careful, it's really hot…'

Keith froze. He knew that voice, and at the same time he was sure that he had not heard it neither here, nor at any moment in his present life.

He didn't turn his head abruptly; quite to the contrary, he looked up very, very slowly, careful not to let this moment flee. As though he could not believe he had truly heard it.

Slim figure. An all too familiar halo of fair hair. Eyes in the colour of liquid gold. And a tray with a cardboard cup of coffee held in a slender hand. Just as if light and smell merged together, and…

But it was no illusion. No hallucination of any kind. Before him stood a flesh and blood human being.

Keith Anyan let out a tentative breath. Meeting Jomy had felt like an awakening from a deep sleep. Now he could swear his whole world was created anew at this very moment. And although everything seemed the same from a rational point view, for Keith it changed forever.

There was no emptiness anymore. There was…

'Matsuka', he whispered. He felt as if everything - the light, the warmth, the closeness, the smell and taste of coffee - was enclosed in this simple name. 'Jonah Matsuka.'

The boy didn't look surprised, though Keith Anyan never even glanced at the plaque with his name. Pale golden eyes gazed at him softly.

'We…' Keith found it necessary to explain. 'We have met before. Once.'

A simple nod in reply. Fair hair billowed slightly, covering the boy's right eye.

'Yes. We have.'

'You know then who I am?'

Another nod. A gentle smile found its way on tender lips.

Keith Anyan hesitated. What exactly should he… No, what he wanted to say right now? Even if he knew how to talk about feelings, then…

'I'm happy I have found you, Keith.'

He closed his eyes for a moment, too moved to say anything. Yes. These were the right words…

He looked at Matsuka again, and smiled. From the bottom of his heart.

'I've.. been looking for you as well', he admitted.

This time the boy's golden eyes widened in surprise for a split second, before sparkling even brighter.

'Your coffee's getting cold', Jonah said, handing him the cup. Keith only nodded, and took a sip. It was delicious, and he briefly wondered if it was because Matsuka had served it. The next moment, however, he firmly ordered himself to stop with the unnecessary musings. They didn't matter anymore, and neither did he care if something was rational or not. Here and now, while drinking fragrant coffee under Matsuka's gentle golden gaze, Keith Anyan felt like someone who had finally returned home after years of wandering.

It seemed happiness had nothing to do with logic and common sense, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of coffee was intoxicating.

Keith didn't know how they'd got here; to tell the truth, he didn't care in the slightest. At some point - after the whole eternity filled with smell and taste of coffee, and quiet laugh, and warm flicker of golden eyes - Matsuka had taken his hand and led the way. Perhaps Keith would one day remember how he had excused leaving from work - or, maybe, he had just finished? Keith had lost a sense of time the moment the smell of coffee had brought Jonah Matsuka before his eyes: a man whom he didn't know and who was the dearest person in the whole universe.

He hadn't looked around; he couldn't focus on anything. He had let himself being led, narrowing his attention to that slender hand holding his own. Later, he would realize the rain had stopped, and the sunlight was shining through the thick layer of clouds, being reflected in the puddles as they'd walked.

And now he was here, in the small flat, surrounded by dimness, with two gold flames flickering in it. With someone he didn't knew and who was most precious to him.

When he'd met Jomy, he'd been so moved he would shed tears without knowing the reason. When he'd met Sam, his heart would be filled with such warmth he couldn't resist smiling. All it faded when compared with the sensation evoked by meeting this man, whose name had been obvious to him before he'd even managed to think about it: the sensation he had finally found home. The feeling he would trust his life - all himself - in that man's hands.

He couldn't remember what Jomy and Sam had been to him. However, he was sure - just like he was sure of his own name - that Jonah Matsuka was the one who could see his heart.

Like now.

He brought him in the flat and the moment the door closed behind them, pressed him against the wall to greedily reach to his mouth. Keith felt dizzy and, for a second, was completely sure he would faint, feeling the taste of coffee - so different now - on his lips again. The world vanished, or maybe it was him who shut his eyes, for touch and taste, and smell, and sound supplied him with so many overwhelming sensations he could almost see stars under his eye-lids. He let his lips part, and the hot tongue slipped inside. He had no idea what was happening to him, but it wasn't the right time to analyse it. All he could do was to brace his knees and bless the hardness of the wall behind him.

He felt the lips on his own stretch in a smile, and then he was pulled inside the flat and into another kiss, his eyes still shut tight... dazed - and wanting more. The next moment he was sitting - on the chair? - and Jonah Matsuka was sitting on his lap, still kissing him ravenously. Soft hair tickled his forehead, and it seemed more gentle than the firm hands that were cupping his face. Gentle and firm. How was it even possible?

He lifted his hands - they were trembling like never before - and put them around the slim waist. Matsuka moaned in his mouth and then pressed himself against him even closer. Keith was more and more aware that the loss of consciousness was near, as the whole blood was leaving his head - and he didn't care at all. Now they were moving together, in one accord. Matsuka's breath in his mouth, even faster and louder, igniting more stars under his eye-lids, Matsuka's grip on his shoulders stronger as two hard bulges were rubbing against themselves.

They came at the same moment.

Keith didn't lose his consciousness; quite the contrary, suddenly he was absolutely sure that never before had his mind been so clear. Everything was so calm. Matsuka hid his face on his shoulder, embracing him tightly - firmly and gently - and his breath was getting slower. Keith opened his eyes, holding the slender body tight. He was still trembling.

He didn't know how long they were just sitting like that. Time had lost its meaning; they didn't need it. And then Matsuka started to whisper his name, and each time it sounded like a kiss that followed. Finally, Keith tried - dared to! - look him in the eyes, but the depth of affection he saw made him avert his gaze. The kisses were safer.

Soon, he ceased thinking of affection, for he wanted more than kisses, although he couldn't precise more of what - and he didn't care. That moment he wouldn't even remember names of his parents.

And Matsuka, who could to whatever he wanted to him, was merely lasting in this stunning - firm and gentle - kiss, as if he was going to never let Keith out of his arms. Keith decided he could perfectly understand him.

"What were the stars we were born under?" he heard the whisper.

He was amazed at the fact he could pull the sentence together, answering, "The happy ones...?"

Matsuka looked at him, smiling joyfully. Two tears flew from the corners of his eyes, and he shook his head to assure it was not from being sad. Keith, hesitantly, raised his hand and wiped them out, holding back the words that came to his mind, 'You've always been so easy to move.' Soft hair brushed his fingers when Matsuka tilted his head, resting the cheek in Keith's palm.

Keith was looking - bravely - in the golden eyes, shining with the inner light of the young man who, here and now, seemed younger and older than him. More and less experienced. More gentle and more firm. Someone whose presence was as natural as a tree on a street - and who changed his world for ever.

One of the kind.

Then, as if he had enough of those sentiments that must have been reflected in Keith's eyes, Matsuka smiled more cheerfully and get to unbuttoning his shirt. Keith gulped and tried to return the favour, although his fingers seemed to belong to someone else. Matsuka laughed and pulled the shirt over his head, repeating it on himself.

Slender and slender - they both were. Young bodies, still growing, with the beginnings of muscles on their shoulders and arms. And then they had to get up - to get rid of the rest of clothes - and finally they were naked, unhindered by each other's presence, equal. Partners. Belonging to each other.

Matsuka pushed him back, and Keith was again sitting on the edge and looking up - at that perfect being that seemed an angel he had once heard about. A small frame, a halo of fair hair surrounding the smiling face. That face was now all the joy and happiness. And more: deep behind that smile and shining eyes was burning desire, seen in the barely visible trembling of the lips, tension of the pale skin and, most explicitly, the full erection.

Like his own.

He was sixteen. He didn't understand much. For the first time he was with another person like this. With a man. He lowered his eyes, suddenly mortified, but unable to control his excitement that was still rising. He shut his eyes tight. His hands, involuntarily, reached for his cock - but the touch he felt wasn't of his fingers. He opened his eyes again and focused his dazed sight on what he could see: Matsuka's face, right by his own, and so serious look in his golden eyes. Matsuka shook his head and clasped his growing organ. Keith twitched, but bore his look.

Matsuka's touch was so unlike his own. Gentle and firm. Much more gentle and much more firm. Never taking his eyes off Keith, Matsuka moved his hands, and Keith stayed within this solar system only with his willpower - that now seemed only an oddly sounding word anyway. He had to concentrate, he had... The only he could do now was returning the favour. Matsuka's eyes grew wider when Keith touched him.

What happened afterwards Keith could remember very vaguely, but one was crystal clear: they didn't stop looking in each other's eyes for a moment.

Later, as they were lying entangled like an ivy and a tree, as if they weren't going to ever part - Matsuka still smelling like a coffee - Keith heard low but decisive whisper, "I will never let you go."

He could only nod, for the sudden lump in his throat - originating from the sweet pain filling his heart - left him speechless. For his part, he wasn't going to leave anywhere.

He couldn't remember a thing from his previous life, but he was completely sure it couldn't be better than this one.


End file.
